<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by ficsandcatsandficsandcats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885128">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats'>ficsandcatsandficsandcats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request: Reader spends the entire day trying to figure out if Jaskier is a hugger, to see if she can smoothly give him a hug before she leaves/goes to bed/whatever without looking like an idiot? And then he finally find out and is like ???? You could've just hugged me! And she dies internally when she finally gets that sweet physical contact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God I want a hug now. I hope you like it! xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d seen the bard perform many times before and ran into each other in passing enough to be friendly acquaintances but tonight you were actually spending time with him, invited by a mutual friend to his post-performance drinks. He was everything you thought he’d be. The gregarious charm wasn’t an act, it was just his personality, as was the kindness you suspected when you saw him interact with servers between sets. He was witty and funny and when he asked you about yourself his ocean blue eyes stayed on you, focused and engaged in a way that people rarely ever were. Your eyes kept falling to his lovely hands as they wove through the arm, punctuating his words, and the dusky hair on his chest that showed through the deep cut in his undershirt. You noticed the roll of his shoulders through the thin fabric of his chemise and while your mind could have gone to much baser thoughts, you found yourself preoccupied with the idea of hugging him.</p><p>Unfortunately, you had no idea if he was someone enjoyed that. You watched him carefully as he interacted with people, looking for openings that would lead to a hug and trying to see if he was going to do it or not. It got to the point where every time someone moved to leave and Jaskier turned to bade them farewell, you stared intently, trying to read his body language to see if he at all tried to even begin to form the gesture to offer a hug. You thought you were being fairly subtle about it but as the night wore on and more and more people left your staring grew more obvious. When Geralt rose to leave, the last lingering as the night wore on, you waited breathlessly, certain that this would be the one he would hug if no one else. They were close companions and friends, if not him, who? But he simply rose, offered you a nod of farewell and muttered something to Jaskier about not being up too late. You looked glumly down at your drink, trying to quickly process your disappointment so you could move on to enjoying these last moments with Jaskier.</p><p>“Alright out with it,” Jaskier said. You looked up and found him staring at you, a bemused expression on his face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ve been staring at me all night,” he replied. Your cheeks flushed red and you stalled for time by taking a drink. His eyes stayed on you, not letting you sneak away from his penetrating gaze.</p><p>“I thought I was being subtle,” you murmured.</p><p>“Perhaps you were and I was just watching you closely,” he mused, and when you looked back up at his face a flirtatious smirk played about his face.</p><p>“Ok, fine, you want to know what I was doing?” you asked, sitting up to your full height for courage. He gestured silently for you to continue, the lean, nimble fingers stroking the air as he might your hair…</p><p>“I was trying to see if you like to provide hugs or not,” you said. His brow furrowed with confusion as he considered your words.</p><p>“You… what?”</p><p>“Well, I noticed you don’t really hug people and I was trying to decide if that was because of them or as a personal preference,” you explained.</p><p>“And what led to this query?” he asked.</p><p>“I maybe wanted to hug you,” you said, your eyes falling back down to your cup which was empty. You pretended to take a drink anyway. He shook his head, expression incredulous.</p><p>“You could have just asked. Hell, you could have just hugged me,” he laughed. You perked up at this but forced yourself to stay seated. He moved over to your side of the table and your heart leapt to your throat.</p><p>“But… do you enjoy hugs? You’re not just humoring me?” you asked, wanting desperately to pull him close but not willing to push anything on him that he wouldn’t want. Sometimes performers didn’t know how to stop playing the roles the audience casts them in and you wanted to hug Jaskier, not some version of him that he thought you wanted. He gently brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, smiling tenderly, his eyes soft and almost grey in the low lamplight as they trailed over your face.</p><p>“I’m actually a very physical person,” he said, “I would love very few things more than a hug.”</p><p>That was all of the encouragement you needed and Jaskier had barely opened his arms before you dove in, wrapping your arms around his frame, his arms crossing over your back, one hand holding the back of your neck as you rocked back and forth a little. Your face was burrowed in the crook of his neck, the chestnut hair brushing against your forehead and chest hair tickling your chin. He tucked his chin against the top of your head so your entire body was anchored by him. He smelled like sweet wine and cedar, the salt of sweat from his performance oddly enhancing the other scents and you wished you could bottle the scent and carry it with you to remember this feeling when the days were hard and lonely. He held you like this until the innkeeper pointedly began to extinguish the lights and you knew you had to leave. When you pulled back he gently cupped your face.</p><p>“Was it worth the wait and research?” he asked teasingly.</p><p>“It was perfect,” you said meaningfully, hands lingering around his waist, loathe to lose the warmth of his touch.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman so satisfied by me while all of our clothes were still on,” he joked.</p><p>“Perhaps they’re just better at hiding their satisfaction,” you mused teasingly. He rose from the table but he caught your hand with his before it could fall away and break contact altogether. You moved with him as he walked you out of the inn.</p><p>“Perhaps,” he laughed, “But I doubt it.”</p><p>When you both stepped outside into the cold night air your breath turned to vapor and you tried not to be sad, tried to be grateful that you’d had this time with him, but he could see the sadness in your eyes and pulled you in again for another hug. You squeezed your eyes shut tight and he murmured something in your ear that made you smile. Something sweet, a promise about this hug not being your last, and the tease of an offer that he would happily satisfy you in any way you so wished in the future. You tucked that away for later, satisfied for now to just press a quick kiss on his cheek and let him walk you to your horse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>